The subject of the invention is the entry ticket in the system of numerical games of chance and the method of completing the said ticket. The uniquely marked ticket is the element by which the player enters the game. The ticket layout features numerical date-time and astrological fields where date-, numerology and astrology related events provide the inspiration to the player as to which numerical selections to make. The player thus creates the entry combination, which is subsequently matched against the randomly drawn combination of the organiser of the game of chance. The invention belongs to the classes A63F 3/06 or A63F 3/08 of the international patent classification.
On the gambling market, there are a number of conventional numerical games of chance (lottery, bingo etc.) where entry combinations of arbitrarily determined (meaningless) and selected numbers are matched against the randomly drawn winning combination.
People associate with astrology and numerology in a certain way, which is also reflected in human reactions and behaviour. The positions of the planets determining the astrological (zodiac) sign of the individual, combined with the date and time of birth whereby his/her characteristics and the flow of future events can be mapped out in even more detail, represent the basis on which biorhythm calendars, horoscopes, (un)lucky days and other periods, (un)lucky numbers etc. are being determined. In a game of chance offering the selection of the zodiac sign, day, month, year or lucky number, the player has the opportunity to incorporate these predictive elements into the game itself. The innovative solution offers a range of meaningful date, numerology and astrology related elements, thus enabling the player to include his/her expectations from the participation in the game by those selecting dates, times and zodiac signs to which he/she attributes a certain meaning (the entry combination). This way of providing means of expression in relation to the anticipation of the future as well as faith into the choice of a lucky number, zodiac sign or date, imbues the entry combination with meaning and involves players"" motivation, while the game as such remains simple and distinctive.
In the conventional numerical games of chance, the probability of winning a prize is determined by the number of selected numbers from the total pool of numbers. As a rule, the prize fund of this type of games is structured into orders of prizes (e.g. 7xe2x80x94xe2x80x9csevenxe2x80x9d, 6+1, 6xe2x80x94xe2x80x9csixxe2x80x9d, etc.). The size of the overall prize fund is determined by the rules, while the value of the individual prizes of a certain order is calculated on the basis of the number of winning combinations of each order of prizes. For each order of prizes, the probability of winning a prize is determined by a single ratio.
On the other hand, the entry ticket and the way it is filled in (as per the invention) introduces a range of possible combinations of time-calendar and astrology related elements into the gamexe2x80x94thus achieving the flexibility enabling a modular selection of the play with a set/desired probability of winning a prize as well as a set/desired number of prizes, while simultaneously adapting to the market size as well as customer needs and wants. With the modular approach, individual orders of prizes are no longer limited to a single probability value of winning a prize; instead, there is a whole range of probability values for each order. Various weighting factors introduce a dynamic quality into the play, thus increasing the attractiveness of the game as well as the motivation of the players.
The new version of the entry ticket enables the participant in the game to link the selection of the elements of the play to the time- and calendar related events, numerology and astrology, thus providing the player with the opportunity of introducing his/her own expectations into the game. This way of providing means of expression in relation to the anticipation of the future as well as faith into the choice of a lucky number, zodiac sign or date, brings meaning to the entry combination and involves motivation, while the game as such remains simple and distinctive.
At the same time, the innovative version of the entry ticket (as per the invention) with its range of possible combinations of the elements of the game enabling a selection of play with a set/desired probability of winning a prize as well as a set/desired number of prizes, offers a degree of modularity which makes it possible for the organiser to adapt to the size and needs of the market. The number and variability of the entry combinations gives the organiser the flexibility of choice in terms of selecting the degree of risk involved. In addition, this new approach in the way the game of chance is organised, with its palette of ways in which the elements may be combined, offers the modularity enabling a range of probability values in relation to winning a prize within each order of prizes.
The subject of the invention is the entry ticket in the system of numerical games of chance and the method of completing the said ticket. The uniquely marked ticket is the element by which the player enters the game. The ticket layout features numerical date-time and astrological fields where date related events, numerology and astrology provide the inspiration to the player as to which numerical values to select. The player thus creates the entry combination, which is subsequently matched against the randomly drawn combination of the organiser of the game of chance.